


Faded

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Obliviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Faded memories of a night long ago plague Hermione. Returning to the scene of the event, she hopes to find the one man who can help her remember. Prompt: “We can invent history when we believe we’re about to die,” staircase, ball gown, jumpSong recommendation: “Faded” by Alan Walker





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



_ Faded _

Her fingers trailed lightly against the worn railing, the library staircase leading her upward. Laughter and the tinkling of expensively delicate china resonated through the villa, but she hardly heard it at all. Her mind was focused on echoes of the past, her thoughts disjointed as they struggled to recall a past torn from her memories. Reaching the second floor, she glanced about the ornate hallway before choosing to go to the left, further into the darkened villa.

She was chasing whispers of a forgotten love, she knew, but couldn't help the curiosity inside her that suspected he’d be here tonight. Hoisting up the lavish skirt of her cream-colored ball gown, she ran down the hall towards the double doors at the end. Throwing the doors open, she stopped on the balcony, overlooking the flowing streets of Venice. Turning in circles, she sought out his presence, almost certain he would be there. Who he was, she did not know.

Her heart pounded in her chest, once again wondering if all of it was just a dream, a fantasy. It was years since that fateful night, and her memories were so jumbled, so faded, that there was no way of knowing what was real or imaginary. “Where are you now,” she wondered aloud, her heart on fire with a love she couldn’t recall. Closing her eyes behind her masquerade mask, she pulled her faded memories to the surface, aching to understand.

 _“We can invent history when we believe we’re about to die,_ _” he’d whispered against her lips, breath mingling with her own until she felt almost dizzy. And then, he’d kissed her, soundly, stealing her breath and making her knees wobble. Her eyes drifted closed, the tip of his wand held steadily at her temple. She’d heard his murmured oblivate and felt the pull of her memories as they became jumbled, altering their history and effectively changing the outcome of the war. Saving not only each other, but everyone else they loved._

Coming back to the present, Hermione was startled to realize she was no longer alone on the balcony, a dark figure having joined her. Her gown fluttered as she whipped around, the presence catching her attention. He lingered in the doorway, cloaked in black, a silver mask upon his face. She stumbled backwards, hand reaching for the railing instead of going for her wand. She knew it could be only one person, and that person would not harm him. That she knew.

He strode forward, hand extended toward her body. She reached out, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as his gloved hand intertwined with her own. “You came back for me,” she whispered, afraid someone might hear. He said nothing, instead tugging her forward into his waiting embrace. She went willingly, tilting her head backward to gaze into his dark eyes. She still had no idea of his identity, only recalling vague fragments of a night long ago.

It felt like an eternity as she waited for him to place his wand at her temple. Refusing to close her eyes this time, she held her breath as he mumbled the counter curse. Flashes of light illuminated forgotten memories, pulling them to the surface. Faded emotions felt anew and her heart beat ever faster as her trembling hands came up to remove his mask. Carefully, she uncovered his face, revealing Blaise Zabini to her for the first time in nearly a decade.

He stared at her with a fire in his dark eyes, the intensity of it making her chest ache desperately. “Blaise…,” she murmured, dropping the mask to take hold of his face.

“Hermione.” He said nothing more as she kissed him, overwhelmed by their reunion. When finally they separated, he glanced around, wand once more in hand. “It’s not safe for us here. I’m still a wanted criminal.”

“Then why have you returned?”

“I couldn’t bear to be away from you any longer.”

She nodded in reply, reciprocating the feeling. Frantically, she looked around, biting her lip as she tried to come up with a plan. After believing her love just a dream for so long, she had no intention of letting him slip away once more. So, taking up his hand, she pulled him towards the railing. “If it’s not safe for you to be here, with me, then we’ll leave. We’ll find somewhere we can be together without worry.”

“Hermione, I couldn’t do that to you. You’ve already suffered so much.”

“Hush,” she said, placing a finger overtop his lips. “I won’t lose you again.” Using her wand, she blasted apart the railing, ignoring Blaise’s strangled cry of protest. The music downstairs faltered and then came to a stop, cries and footsteps barreling from within the villa. They had mere seconds if they wanted to disappear, if they wanted to be together.

“What are you doing,” he asked, the question more out of shock than anger. She held tight to his hand, not allowing him to pull away, even as he slowly realized her intentions.

 

“When I say so, we jump.”

 

He nodded in reply, stepping close to her body. As the footsteps grew louder, he watched her face carefully. Just as the light appeared behind them, the hallway coming to life, Hermione shouted, “Jump!” Hand in hand, they plunged into the dark river below, escaping into a reality of their own.


End file.
